


Wrong Number

by SkullQueen_Loritta



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Booy is he proven wrong later, Drunk Texting, Drunk flirting, Duo doesn't believe she's real though, Duo is Quatre's self appointed wingman, Duo shouldn't be Quatre's wingman, Duo was trying to help but messed up, F/M, Heero has a gilfriend, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quatre has a tattoo, Quatre is a cinnamon roll, Quatre is weak against freckles, Quatre swears, Texting, Wrong Number AU thingy, and gets mildly flirted with, but that's later, group chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta
Summary: Duo, as Quatre's self appointed wing-man and in an attempt to reduce some of Quatre's innocence, gives Quatre the number to a sex hotline. Quatre reluctantly agrees to it.Unfortunately for Quatre, Duo got distracted and gave him the wrong number.But maybe that's a good thing.





	1. It all began with a wrong number

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of finishing chapter two of Trials and Errors or finishing the first chapter of Gundam Kitties, my sick ass did this instead. Thanks to AnaraneSindanarie for giving me the name for the sex line. Go read her stuff.
> 
> _Quatre_
> 
> Angel

“Quatre, it's high time that you pop your phone cherry my friend.”

Well, that was definitely _not_ what Quatre was expecting to hear after being invited out to lunch at a cozy little cafe by Duo. He coughed some, setting down his tea as he patted his chest so he wouldn't choke.

“What on earth makes you say that?!” He hissed once he was done coughing, looking at the American male as if he grew another head right onto his shoulder.

“A survey I conducted.” Duo answered, casually taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

“What survey?!”

“Not important. What _is_ important is that too many people have deemed you an innocent cinnamon roll and I intend to fix it.” He stated.

Quatre crossed his arms. “And how, pray tell, do you intend to fix it?”

“Simple. As your wingman-”

“Who appointed you my wingman?!”

“Process of elimination. Let’s face it, Heero and Trowa are both socially awkward and we all know how Wuffers can be.” Duo said.

“But Heero has a girlfriend Duo. He says that her name is Nita.” Quatre stated.

“We don’t know that for sure. He could be lying about that.” Duo countered, “Anyways, as your wingman, it’s my job to make sure that you talk to more girls. So I’m giving you the number to a place called _Auferet Una Vocatio_.”

Quatre looked at the brunett in mild shock, “Isn’t that the name of a sex hotline?!”

Duo smirked a bit, “Yep~”

“For fuck sakes Duo-”

“Hey relax, it’s totally safe and you can always stop when you want. All I’m saying is that you give it a chance.” Duo interjected. Quatre sighed in defeat, giving in to his friend.

“Fine. But if it’s a bust, I’m cutting you off from your hot chocolate.” He threatened.

“Deal.” Duo said, shaking Quatre’s hand. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and reached for a napkin, starting to write down the number, “I promise you won’t be disappoi- _Helloooo Gorgeous_.” He whistled, turning his attention to the person who just walked by their table, causing him to not pay attention to what he was writing down. Quatre shook his head at Duo antics, accepting the number from him when he was done writing down and pocketing. They eventually left the cafe, with Duo paying with the statement that it was his treat before they both went their separate ways back to work.

* * *

It was later at night when Quatre finally got around to his deal with Duo. Thankfully Duo had told him that there was a text option so he wouldn’t have to actually have to call a person. He grabbed his phone and pulled the napkin out of his pocket. He opened his messaging app, starting a new conversation.

**April 9th- 10:11 pm**

(10:11 pm) _Uh, hi. Is this Auferet Una Vocatio?_

(10:13 pm) Sorry sug, I think you have the wrong number.

(10:15 pm) _Oh my, I’m sooo sorry. Please forgive me. I’ll leave you alone now._

Quatre banged his head against his desk in embarrassment.

He was going to kill Duo for giving him the wrong number.

~

(11:24 pm) Sorry to be nosy, but just why exactly where you looking for Auferet Una Vocatio?

(11:26 pm) _Out of my close group of friends, my friend Duo appointed himself as my wingman and said that I was deemed an innocent cinnamon roll. He decided that my phone cherry, whatever that means, needed to be popped so he gave me the number under the condition that I can murder his stash of hot chocolate if it was a bust._

(11:28 pm) _But alas, he seemed to have written down the wrong number when he got distracted._

(11:30 pm) I’m sorry but I’m over giggling at that. Duo sounds like he is a horrible wingman. Why isn’t one of your other friends your wingman?

(11:32 pm) _Because according to him, two of our friends are socially awkward while another one of our friends has a.. Peculiar way with people._

(11:35 pm) Socially awkward?

(11:38 pm) _They’re both stoic types._

(11:42 pm) Ahh. Well hey, there are some girls who happen to be into the stoic types.

(11:46 pm) _Does that include yourself as well? With me assuming that you’re a girl of course?_

(11:50 pm) Lol. Yes, I’m a girl. And no, stoic guys aren’t my types. My types are cutie pies.

(11:52 pm) You know: Adorable, sweet, kind, and easily blushy~

(11:54 pm) _O-Oh, I see. o////o_

(11:58 pm) See, like that. All teasing and giggles aside though, your friend really shouldn’t be giving you numbers to sex hotlines if he wants you to meet girls.

(12:00 am) With that being said, I’ll leave you alone now.

(12:04 am) _W-Well actually… would you mind if I kept texting you? Like you said, Duo does want me to meet girls and I kind of enjoy talking to you. But only if you want to though, I don’t want to pressure you._

(12:06 am) I’d like that. What do I call you?

(12:10 am) _I’m Quatre. And you?_

(12:14 am) Angel. With introductions out of the way, it’s late and I’m sure we both need sleep.

(12:15 am) Gute Nacht Quatre.

(12:16 am) _Bon Nuit Angel._

Quatre smiled, plugging his phone onto the charger for the night. He laid down on the bed and got comfortable. He may have been given the wrong number but something good came out of it.

So Duo gets to live for the time being. His hot chocolate on the other hand…

** Robots, Explosions, and everything else **

**Sandrock:** Duo say goodbye to your hot chocolate stash.

 **Deathscythe:** Nooooo!


	2. Why we can't get Quatre drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day and other players enter the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Quatre_  
>  Angel  
> Heero  
>  **Suzie**

_~And I say baby, yes I feel stupid to call you, but I'm lonely_  
_And I don't think you meant it when you said you couldn't love me_  
_And I thought maybe if I kissed the way you do, you'd feel it too~_  


__

____

Angel groaned, blinking her eyes opened a few times as her alarm went off. She felt around for her phone, giving a small cheer when she found it.

“Sorry Miss Mena but not today.” She said, pressing the dismiss button on her phone. She started to put her phone but down so she could go back to sleep till she noticed that she had a text notification.

“Who the hell texted me this early?” She asked. She clicked on the notification, opening the app.

**April 10th- 8:23 am**

(8:23 am) _Good Morning! I’m not sure if you work or not but I wanted to wish you to have a good day today._

(8:26 am) Good Morning Quatre. I do work but it’s my day off today. Sadly forgot to turn off my alarm though.

(8:30 am) _Oh no._

(8:34 am) Yep. What about you? Do you have work today or are you just generally a morning person?

(8:37 am) _Both actually. A hard day’s work is never truly done._

(8:40 am) I see. Am I allowed to ask where you work or does our friendship need to be at level 2 for that?

(8:43 am) _I’ll compromise. I work a simple office job._

(8:45 am) Fair enough. At least it’s tamed compared to what I do.

(8:47 am) _And what’s that?_

(8:50 am) I work as a barista/waitress for a cafe. Things can get hectic sometimes.

(8:52 am) _I bet._

(8:53 am) _Oh shoot, I gotta leave now or I’m gonna be late._

(8:55 am) Be careful and don’t speed.  
~  
(11:08 am) _Okay so say hypothetically I needed to get back at a friend for doing something stupid._

(11:10 am) Is it your friend Duo?

(11:11 am) _Yes._

(11:12 am) Is it for trying to give you the number for the sex hotline?

(11:13 am) _Yes._

(11:15 am) Is his hot chocolate stash liquid or powder?

(11:16 am) _Powder._

(11:18 am) Replace it with powdered milk. They have it in chocolate and he won’t know the difference until after it’s been made.

(11:22 am) _I feel like there’s a story behind that.._

(11:26 am) There is. But not relating to hot chocolate and powdered milk.

(11:27 am) _Do I want to know?_

(11:30 am) My friend Aktio is a trash bitch, her words not mine, and she fucked up while I was at work. So as revenge, I replaced her soda with juice.

(11:32 am) _You are terrible Angel._

(11:33 am) _...I love it._

(11:34 am) Figured you would. It’s a two person job though depending on how big the stash is. Su-chan had to help me with Akito’s soda stash.

(11:36 am) _Give me a few minutes._  
~  
(11:38 am) _Hey Heero, what if I were to tell you that I have a way for both of us to get revenge on Duo?_

(11:40 am) I’m all up for getting revenge on his disbelief of my girlfriend. What did the idiot do this time to you though?

(11:43 am) _Convinced me to try the number to a sex hotline only to give me the wrong number because he got distracted._

(11:44 am) _I mean, I did get a new friend out of it but still._

(11:45 am) I’ll help but on the premise that you’ll come to either Trowa or I if things with your wrong number friend go south.

(11:45 am) _Deal._  
~  
(11:46 am) _I got help~_

(11:47 am) Yay~ I want details when it’s all done.

(11:48 am) _Alright._  
~  
(3:20 pm) _Hey, do you happen to know any good German food markets? My friends and I decided on German for dinner tonight and I remember that you spoke some German during our first conversation._

(3:25 pm) I do actually thanks to my Vati being part German. Assuming that you live in Kaweneshi, go to the one that’s a little bit down from Musique Des Dieux. It’s nestled between a Japanese market and a French market.

(3:27 pm) _Is Musique Des Dieux the music store with the blue french horn on the sign?_

(3:28 pm) Yep.

(3:32 pm) _Ah. Thank you my most wonderful market guru._

(3:33 pm) You’re welcome.  
~  
(6:10 pm) _Alright, say someone might’ve burnt dinner._

(6:11 pm) Was it Duo?

(6:13 pm) _Actually it was my friend Wufei._

(6:15 pm) Sug, you need better friends. Or ones that at least pay attention.

(6:18 pm) _Yeah, we’re putting Heero in charge next time. Know any good German restaurants?_

(6:22 pm) Go to Deutsche Stadt. It’s in the same area where Skull Crafts is and the food is amazing.

(6:24 pm) _Thank you. Heero says he knows where Skull Crafts is so we should be able to find it._

(6:27 pm) No problem. Try the chicken and apple sausage with Korean beef bbq sandwich. You won’t regret it.

(6:28 pm) _Alright._

~

It was a known fact that when the pilots went out for dinner that four of them would drink and one of them would be the designated driver. Heero was the designated driver having gotten them there without any issues. Quatre hadn’t planned on getting drunk, only intending on having one or two drinks. Unfortunately, Duo had other ideas.

“G-Gimme back mah phoone Duo.” The blond said, trying to reach for his phone back from the other. Duo wasn’t in much better shape himself.

“Noo. Ya can’t tell’em about tha thing.” Duo slurred, holding Quatre’s phone out of what he thought was Quatre’s reach.

“What thing?” Wufei questioned. Thankfully he was nowhere near close to Duo’s and Quatre’s state.

“Duo gave Quatre the number to a sex hotline and convinced him to text it.” Heero explained.

Duo gasped, “Ye told Ro? Whayyy?”

“I told’im because ya gave me tha wrong number ya jackass.” Quatre stated, wavering a bit as he grabbed his phone back from Duo, “Ya know what? Imma text her.”

“Her? Her who?” Duo asked.

“Mah wrong numba friend, Angel.” Quatre answered.

“Quatre, as your friend, I advise you not to text her while you’re drunk.” Heero told him.

“B-But Heeero.” Quatre pleaded, using the most powerful weapon a drunk could own: the bambi eyes. For Heero’s credit, he lasted for eight minutes before he fell victim to the bambi eyes.

“Fine. But don’t say I didn’t try to stop you in the morning.” He stated. Quatre cheered, getting to work.

(10:04 pm) _Hhave I told ya how preti your name is?_

(10:07 pm) What the hell..? Quatre, are you drunk?

(10:11 pm) _You bet your pretty face I am!_

(10:13 pm) Love go home, you’re drunk off your ass.

(10:16 pm) _Hey! I’m not as think as you drunk I am._

(10:17 pm) Suuure you’re not.

(10:20 pm) _I’m not! And I’ll prove it!_

“Prove it? What the hell does he mean by that?” Angel questioned, tilting her head. Her answer ended up being a media message that was sent to her. Her breath hitched in her throat after she clicked on the image. In the lighting of the restaurant was Quatre in all of his drunken glory: blond hair disheveled, huge drunken grin, and a poorly attempted peace revealing a pacman tattoo on the inside of his wrist. Only one word popped into Angel’s mind and out of her mouth.

“Scheiße.”

(10:22 pm) Su-chaan! Code 12, code 12!

(10:26 pm) **Hello to you too Angel. Did Akito go off the rails again?**

(10:30 pm) No, that’s code 13!

(10:33 pm) **Oh. This have something to do with your wrong number friend?**

(10:36 pm) Yes! He’s drunk and he sent me a selfie!

(10:37 pm) **And?**

(10:38 pm) And?!

[Image sent]

**[Image received]**

**[Image opened]**

(10:40 pm) Look at him!

(10:42 pm) **Ah so that’s the issue. Your phone friend is your type and you don’t know how to hand it.**

(10:45 pm) *dying pterodactyl screeches*

(10:46 pm) hElP mE!

(10:47 pm) **One moment.**  
~  
(10:48 pm) **Hey Adin?**

(10:49 pm) Yes Nita?

(10:51 pm) **Your blond broke my blonde and she is screeching at me.**

(10:53 pm) Oh so Quatre’s wrong number Angel is your friend Angel.

(10:54 pm) **Yep. How do we proceed from here?**

(10:56 pm) Let it ride out from here. There’s not really anything we can do at this point.

(10:59 pm) **Alright. We still on for lunch tomorrow?**

(10:59 pm) Yes.

(11:00 pm) **Making sure. Love you. Be safe on the way back home.**

(11:01 pm) Love you too Nita. I will.  
~  
(11:02 pm) **Sorry love. There is nothing I can do.**

(11:03 pm) *more dying pterodactyl noises*


	3. After math of drunken texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AnaraneSindanarie and RhysTalCernunnos for being awesome and beta reading this chapter for me. And thanks to my friend Kat, who owns Akito, for the usernames and chat name for our OCs.
> 
> _Quatre_  
>  Angel  
> Heero  
>  **Suzie**  
>  NotAFurry: Suzie  
> ExistentialCrisis: Akito  
> NotAnOrange: Kikki  
> FriedAngelChickenWing: Angel  
> MemeLivesMatter: Renee

** Robots, explosions, and everything else **

**Sandrock** : Why does my head feel like it’s going to explode?

 **WingZero** : Yeah, Duo got you plastered to keep you from telling about the hotline thing. He got plastered himself though and failed.

**Sandrock** : Oh. Is he dead?

**Deathscythe** : Still kicking. Barely.

**Sandrock** : Damn. I didn’t do anything embarrassing did I?

**Heavyarms** : Weeelll…

**Sandrock** : Oh goodness what did I do?

**WingZero** : You might want to check you text messages.

“My text messages?” Quatre asked, blinking. He opened his messaging app. He saw that he had texted Angel last, which was true because he had texted her before dinner. When he saw that the last message he sent her was 10:20 pm however, his eyes went wide as he clicked the archive.

**Sandrock** : Holy son of a bitch! Who let me have my phone while I was drunk?!

**WingZero** : Duo thought he was holding it out of your reach but since he was drunk as well you were able to get it from him.

**Sandrock** : Why didn’t anyone stop me?!

**Shenlong** : Heero tried.

**Sandrock** : Then what the hell happened?!

**WingZero** : You used the bambi eyes on me!

**Sandrock** : Nooo. No no no no no no! I can never show my face to her again!

**Deathscythe** : I'm sure it's not that bad.

**Heavyarms** : ^

**Sandrock** : I sent Angel a drunken selfie!

**Deathscythe** : Oh. Well you’re fucked then.

**Heavyarms** : Sorry Quatre.

Quatre groaned, wanting to bang his head against his pillow but refrained due to his pounding hangover. He opened his messaging app again, going to text Angel an apology about last night when a media message came in from her. Confused, he clicked on it but when he did, his breath hitched at the image that was presented to him. In the photo with rays of sun in the background was a girl around the same age as him with wavy dark blonde hair that went to the mid of her back, blue grey eyes that were a bit more on the blue side, and pallor-caucasian skin with light freckles. Her hair was ruffled a bit due to sleep and looked like it was glowing thanks to one of the rays of the sun, her eyes half open, and she had on a soft blue pj shirt on while one of her arms was around was seemed to be a sand cat. The caption that went with the image read “The little guy I’m looking after woke me up, demanding cuddles. I decided that a selfie was in order.” Quatre felt himself blush.

“Oh fuck, she’s cute.”

**Sandrock** : Oh no.

**Shenlong** : What? What happened?

**Sandrock** : I went to go text Angel an apology and she sent me a selfie.

**WingZero** : And?

**[Sandrock has uploaded an image]**

**WingZero** : Ohh.

**Heavyarms** : Quatre is weak against the freckles.

**Shenlong** : Huh, didn’t think Winner had a type.

**Deathscythe** : Hey, she’s pretty cute.

**Sandrock** : ….

**Sandrock** : Square up Duo.

**Deathscythe** : What?

**Sandrock** : I said, SQUARE UP!

**Heavyarms** : The cinnamon roll is angry.

**Deathscythe** : Oh shit, Quat wait!

Heero chuckled, hearing Duo’s screams and pleas go throughout the house. He opened his own messaging app, going to his latest conversation.

**April 11th- 9:02 am**

(9:02 am) Good Morning Nita~

(9:04 am) **Oh god, what have you done now Adin?**

(9:07 am) I’m hurt. What makes you think I did something?

(9:10 am) **Because you only use the tilde for three reasons and it’s too early for two of them.**

(9:13 am) True, but I actually am in a really good mood this morning.

(9:14 am) **Oh?**

(9:16 am) Your blonde has made my blond attack the nonbeliever.

(9:17 am) **How?**

(9:21 am) Quatre went to go apologize about the drunk texting, Angel sent him a sleepy selfie with a kitten. He shared it in the group chat and Duo said she was cute.

(9:24 am) **And that causes attacking cinnamon rolls how exactly?**

(9:25 am) She’s Quatre’s type.

(9:25 am) **Oh.**

(9:26 am) **Ohhh.**

(9:26 am) Yep.

(9:27 am) **Can we do something about it now?**

(9:28 am) If it becomes as painful as the miraculous love square, yes. For now, we wait.

(9:30 am) **Fine. I’m going to continue getting ready for classes today.**

(9:33 am) I love you, be safe, and please, please don’t snap on your professor.

(9:34 am) **I love you too, I will, and I’ll try.**  
~  
(9:45 am) _You might still be asleep but I wanted to say that I’m sorry for texting you while I was intoxicated. And for sending you a drunken selfie._

(9:46 am) It’s fine. Though why exactly were you drunk?

(9:49 am) _Duo. He was trying to keep me from talking about how he gave me the number to a sex hotline. Unfortunately, he got himself drunk in the process._

(9:51 am) Ah. How’s the hangover then?

(9:51 am) _Horrible. Please end it._

(9:53 am) I would but Pac-man might come after the ghost of it.

(9:53 am) _*groans*_

(9:54 am) Hey, at least I have a face to the name now. Also nice pac-man tattoo by the way.

(9:54 am) _That makes two of us then._

(9:55 am) What do you mean by that?

(9:56 am) _The kitten selfie you sent me this morning._

(9:58 am) Oh my god, that was you I sent it to? I thought I had sent that to Suzie.

(9:59 am) _Nope, it was me._

(9:59 am) We’re even then?

(10:00 am) _Yep._

(10:00 am) Alrighty then. Have fun with your hangover, I have about 45 minutes to get to class so I’m not late.

(10:03 am) _Don’t rush and get in an accident. Make it a great day, you can tackle the class!_

(10:05 am) And that’s just the pep talk I need for History of Photography. I’ll talk to you later Quatre.

(10:05 am) _Bye Angel._  
~

** Thot Brigade **

**FriedAngelChickenWing** : Alright, who let Akito have admin privileges?

 **NotAFurry** : Well between you screeching at me about your wrong number friend being your type and Akito not letting me go to sleep until I gave her some power, I fucking cracked and gave the trash bitch admin privileges so I could rest and not fall asleep in Sociology.

**ExistentialCrisis** : Angel has a wrong number friend?

**NotAnOrange** : Why are we just now hearing about this?

**FriedAngelChickenWing** : Because I’m a big girl and can take care of myself.

**NotAFurry** : Because you two were conked out when she talked about it in the group chat and didn’t bother to read through the previous history.

**NotAnOrange** : Oh. What was the wrong number thing again?

**FriedAngelChickenWing** : Okay so this guy accidentally texted me because his friend Duo gave him a number to a sex hotline but his friend got distracted and messed up the number.

**NotAnOrange** : Which just so happened to be your number.

**FriedAngelChickenWing** : Yep.

**ExistentialCrisis** : Is his friend cute?

**MemeLivesMatter** : Akito no.

**ExistentialCrisis** : Akito yes.

**NotAnOrange** : Okay so after he found out he had the wrong number and you asked about it, what happened that has kept you two texting?

**FriedAngelChickenWing** : He asked if he could keep texting me because his friend said that he needed to meet girls and he enjoyed talking to me. I said yes and it went from there.

**MemeLivesMatter** : What’s this about him being your type that caused you to screech at Suzie?

**FriedAngelChickenWing** : He and his friends had decided on German for dinner but another one of his other friends accidentally burnt the food so I told them to go to Deutsche Stadt. Apparently Duo got him drunk to keep him from mentioning the sex hotline thing to their other friends.

**ExistentialCrisis** : And?

**FriedAngelChickenWing** : And he sent me a drunken selfie after drunk texting me.

**[FriedAngelChickenWing has uploaded an image]**

**ExistentialCrisis** : Oh wow he is your type.

**NotAnOrange** : Is that a pac-man tattoo?

**MemeLivesMatter** : …

**MemeLivesMatter** : Angel.

**FriedAngelChickenWing** : Hmm?

**MemeLivesMatter** : Your wrong number friend is Quatre Raberba Winner, the CEO of Winner Corporation.

**NotAnOrange** : That major mining company?

**ExistentialCrisis** : Oh wow.

**MemeLivesMatter** : Yep.

**MemeLivesMatter** : Angel? You there?

**NotAFurry** : Congratulations Renee, you broke Angel.

**MemeLivesMatter** : How do you know?

**NotAFurry** : Because I’m in the area right outside of the cafeteria and I can hear dying pterodactyl screeching from inside of the cafeteria.

**MemeLivesMatter** : Oh.

**NotAnOrange** : Angel.EXE has stopped working. Please consult your nearest tech person.

**NotAFurry** : Tech person needs to text her boyfriend. Kikki you’re in charge.

**ExistentialCrisis** : Why is Kikki in charge?

**NotAFurry** : Do I need to remind you about the incident that caused your soda to be replaced with orange juice?

**ExistentialCrisis** : ...Good point…

**NotAFurry** : Exactly. Give me two minutes.  
~  
(12:10 pm) **Heeey, you might want to tell Quatre not to text Angel for at least a few hours or so.**

(12:10 pm) What happened?

(12:11 pm) **So Angel was telling us about last night and shared his picture in our group chat.**

(12:12 pm) Someone told her that Quatre’s the CEO of his company didn’t they?

(12:12 pm) **Yep. Pterodactyl screeching can be heard from the cafeteria.**

(12:13 pm) I’ll let him know.

(12:13 pm) **Thank you.**  
~  
(12:14 pm) You might want to wait a few hours before texting your wrong number friend.

(12:14 pm) _Why?_

(12:15 pm) Okay so to make a long story short, your wrong number friend is friends with my girlfriend and someone in their group chat told her about you being the CEO.

(12:15 pm) _Oh boy, I was going to tell her that when I got to know her better._

(12:16 pm) What DID you tell her what you do for a living?

(12:16 pm) _That I work a simple office job._

(12:16 pm) I see.

(12:17 pm) _How did she react to the news?_

(12:17 pm) With, and a I quote, “dying pterodactyl screeching that can be heard from the cafeteria”

(12:18 pm) _Oh my. I’ll give her a few hours then. Thanks for letting me know Heero._

(12:19 pm) No problem.

~

A week went by since the “Great Selfie Incident” as Duo called it. It found four out of the five ex pilots at the breakfast table talking about how things were going.

“So Winner, how are things going between you and your wrong number friend?” Wufei asked.

“Well she’s still in a bit of shock about the whole CEO thing but other than that, things have been going well between Angel and I.” Quatre answered.

“Morning.” Heero yawned, making his way into the kitchen. His hair was more messy than usual and he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants.

“Good Morning Heero.” Quatre greeted.

“Morning.” Trowa replied. Wufei only waved.

“Dude, the next time you watch porn late at night make sure that the whole house doesn’t hear it.” Duo stated.

“I wasn’t watching porn last night Duo.” Heero said, walking over to the coffee machine. The caused the others to look over at him, seeing what was definitely scratch marks on his back.

Duo smirked, “So you finally had a one night stand huh~? About damn time.”

“It wasn’t a one night stand. I brought my girlfriend over last night.” Heero grunted. Duo rolled his eyes.

“Oh come off it man. We all know that’s just a cover to avoid me playing wingman for ya.” He alleged. That allegation was short lived however.

“Good morning.” A female voice greeted. This caused the other four pilots to turn their attention to the doorway. Standing in the doorway was a Japanese-American girl who was the same age as the pilots. She had chocolate brown hair that went to the mid of her back while her bangs faded into azure-ish white right under her eyes, bronze yellow eyes, and pallor-asian skin. What caught the pilots’ attention the most was that she was wearing one of Heero’s tanktops, a pair of his sweatpants, and the number of hickeys that her neck and shoulders were supporting.

“Well look who finally woke up~” Heero teased, looking over his shoulder. 

“Hey, I would’ve been up earlier if you weren’t so comfy damn it.” The girl stated, crossing her arms.

“I’m teasing Nita. You know I mean well.” Heero remarked.

“I know you do.” She said, walking over to Heero and kissing him on the cheek. The others just sat there in shock, watching the scene. It wasn’t until Heero had said ‘Nita’ when it finally clicked in their heads.

“Holy Fuck she’s real.” Duo uttered, momentarily coming out of shock before it slammed him with full force.

“Yes Duo, I am very much real.” She replied, accepting the cup of coffee that Heero handed her. Duo only gulped, too much in shock to speak.

Quatre was the first to come out of shock, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Quatre.”

“Suzie. Nice to meet you as well.” The girl, now Suzie, said, flashing them a smile.

“We were all under the impression that Nita was your name.” Trowa stated.

“My whole first name is Suzienita but I go by Suzie. Nita is my personal nickname that Adin gave me.” Suzie explained, joining them at the table. They all blinked at the name Adin.

“My name from before the war.” Heero clarified. He sat down next to Suzie at the table, two plates in his hand. She smiled, pecking him on the cheek as thanks.

“Oh.” They all said before Wufei asked, “How long have you two known each other?”

“We’ve been childhood friends since babies practically. Our moms were friends.” Suzie responded.

“When we got settled in Kaweneshi, I decided to look her up because I missed spending time with her. It took a while having to catch up on what we missed during the years apart but it was worth it.” Heero finished.

“How long have you two been dating?” Quatre questioned.

Heero had to think for a moment, “About 2 and a half years. We got together during Nita’s 19th birthday and my 19th birthday after catching up and getting to know each other again for about a year or two.”

“Oh yeah, we got settled in Kaweneshi when we were about 17 to 18.” Quatre remembered.

“And it fits when Heero started telling us he has a girlfriend.” Trowa stated then inquired, “You two are practicing safe sex right?”

“Yes.” Came the immediate response from the two with Heero adding, “I’m not ready to be castrated by Mr.Tsurugi, not with the very faint memory I have of what all would befall me if I were to harm his precious baby girl in any way, shape, or form.”

“We were four when he told you that!” Suzie exclaimed. They spent 15 minutes getting to know Suzie while eating breakfast till she had to leave so she could get ready for classes.

“Well she seems nice.” Quatre said once Suzie was gone.

“She is. She dragged me over to the next town once one time when I told her I had never seen the sun rise over the ocean before. I think that was one of the first things that made me realized I was in love with her.” Heero admitted.

“Aww~” Quatre could help but coo. Trowa and Wufei smiled at that information as they finished their breakfast. Poor Duo was in shock for the rest of the day and was wondering how he could kiss up to Heero after doubting the existence of his girlfriend.


End file.
